


12:41 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell sobbed and smiled after Supergirl used a wish to heal his injuries from a creature's claws.
Kudos: 1





	12:41 PM

I never created Amos Howell.

Reverend Amos Howell sobbed and smiled after Supergirl used a wish to heal his injuries from a creature's claws instead of something she desired.

THE END


End file.
